borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Just me or is Lilith really buggy?
Playing Lilith for a while I seem to be getting strange 'bugs' with her. I've fallen through the gates that the lance come up on in the roadblocks in Knoxx, and had to grenade myself to get out of there, I've gotten the vehicles stuck on seemingly everything in existance, having to get out and punch them a dozen or so times to get it to work again. Also been seeing the EPickup icon stay persistant on the screen until I find something else to use or pickup. She also aparently sometimes has to jump to cross the bridges on the Lance outposts in the Knoxx roadways, cause she can't seem to run past the end at times. Anyone else notice anything like this? DemonicGoblin 22:54, September 27, 2010 (UTC) I haven't noticed any problems playing as Lilith that I don't have with other characters, but then I spend about 90% of my time as Lilith, so maybe I just haven't played the other characters enough to see them. Paul(tm) 23:24, September 27, 2010 (UTC) As a soldier, i have experienced the persisting pick up icon, having to jump to run across bridges and ramps, and getting my vehicle caught on seemingly nothing. I've never fallen through a lance spawn gate though.Beware the clap 23:28, September 27, 2010 (UTC) If you're Phasewalking, then yes, you can get into situations with Lilith that aren't experienced by others. Craw knocked me off as I hit Phasewalk and I fell into some kind of underground area, explored it, nothing special, had to suicide to get out. But I haven't had any of the other issues you describe. -- MeMadeIt 03:19, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Most of the bugs you described are result of a clipping fault. "Clipping fault" is when your character moves throu object in less time that it is needed to engine to recognise that action as impossible. This can happen in two cases. First - your moving speed is so high that it takes less time to pass throu obstacle than to engine to recognise that as impossible - then you stuck inside or fall throu it. Second - your game is running slow on your system (whether its a console or PC), and engine recognition of obstacles and reaction on it slows down, while yor speed remains the same - the result is exacty as in first case. (Actually this bug presents in many different games, but the main reasons of it are the same for all of them). When your speed is high (Phasewalk+intuition, or even just a Phasewalk), and your system forces game to run in less FPS than 60 - thats when both cases combine and real trouble begin. Its even worse if you go on Racer with nitros, or combine effects of Phasewalk, Intuition and speed Core. There are two reason this occures mainly in Knoxx - first is there isnt much things to fall throu in original game, while in knox there are lots of such places with thin walls. Second - certain areas in Knoxx (roadblocks and such) cause considerable FPS hit, triggering the second reason of CF - your being a Siren player worsens it alot. Sinael 09:52, September 28, 2010 (UTC)